Meat Eater
by Kandai
Summary: Après sa mésaventure avec les Winchester, Nancy Fitzgerald s'apprêtait à reprendre le cours bien rangé de sa vie. Lilith ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Noncon. Torture. Nancy/Lilith. Post 3x12. One-Shot.


**Crédits** \- Eric Kripke.  
 **Base** \- Supernatural  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Viol/noncon. Torture. Violence graphique. Mort canonique de personnage.  
 **Spécial** \- Entrée pour ladiesbingo "Loss of Faith" (perte de foi).

 **Note** \- Entrée tardive pour un défi. Encore un PWP qui a vu pousser un plot et de la backstory, à tel point que ce n'est plus que ça au final. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Meat Eater**

* * *

 _Et si ton œil est pour toi une occasion de chute, arrache-le et jette-le loin de toi ; mieux vaut pour toi entrer dans la vie, n'ayant qu'un œil, que d'avoir deux yeux et d'être jeté dans le feu de la géhenne. (Matthieu, 18.9)_

* * *

Nancy Fitzgerald s'était toujours enorgueillie d'être une petite fille modèle.

Elle avait été élevée à grand renforts de prières, de tours de chapelet murmurés dans l'antichambre de la maison de sa grand-mère catholique, de coups de canne salvateurs sur les doigts lorsqu'il lui prenait la fantaisie de s'éloigner du droit chemin. Elle assistait à la messe tous les dimanches matins, consacrait un week-end par mois à distribuer des colis de nourriture aux pauvres de son quartier et récitait sa prière à la Vierge tous les soirs avant le coucher - elle en était d'ailleurs une elle-même, avait même poussé le zèle jusqu'à faire vœu de chasteté à l'âge tendre de treize ans devant Dieu et le regard dégoulinant de fierté de toute sa paroisse.

Une vraie petite sainte, le genre à sacrifier sa vie sans hésitation pour le salut des frères Winchester et de tous les policiers prisonniers du commissariat que Lilith avait fait encercler par ses plus fidèles démons. Le genre à aller tous les jours au travail avec un chapelet niché contre son corsage tout en nourrissant l'espoir naïf que le talisman la protégeait contre le mal qui grondait derrière les barreaux proprets des cellules. Le genre à mourir proprement dans son lit, vieille et entourée de ses petits-enfants tout aussi dévots, à la fois tristes et soulagés que leur tortionnaire de grand-mère rejoigne enfin ce fameux paradis auquel elle rêvait d'accéder depuis qu'elle était gamine.

Lilith ne l'avait pas entendu de cette manière.

Elle avait pris un malin plaisir à réduire en pièces les survivants de son siège, animée par un sentiment de rage sourde que sa défaite ne parvenait pas à expliquer totalement. Henriksen avait été le premier à tomber, son corps démembré par ses fidèles chiens de l'Enfer tandis que son âme meurtrie se faisait traîner en gémissant jusqu'aux cachots les plus infects du dernier cercle infernal. Le reste des rescapés n'avait pas tardé à suivre, les corps s'empilant pitoyablement au milieu des cris et des sanglots, déchirés par les chiens ou réduits en cendres par la main de Lilith elle-même.

Le démon avait gardé Nancy - sage, petite fille bénie, sainte petite Nancy au crucifix - pour la fin, avait saisi ses fins cheveux noirs et l'avait traînée elle-même dans la tourbe et la poussière alors que ses chiens se repaissaient de son corps mutilé. Les cris de douleur de la pauvre fille avaient ponctué leur longue et agonisante descente jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus réduite qu'à une masse de chair informe et sanguinolente, à une âme corrompue par le simple toucher de sa tortionnaire - pour la plus grande satisfaction de cette dernière.

Et ce n'était que l'échauffement ! Oh, comme Lilith avait hâte de se mettre à l'ouvrage !

L'enfer était pavé de toutes sortes de crapules et de tortionnaires, son sol et ses murs soigneusement tapissés avec la fange de l'humanité. Les âmes damnées que les démons mineurs traînaient dans la Géhenne ne résistaient jamais longtemps à sa corrosion et ils avaient tôt fait de descendre de leurs gibets, de torturer à leur tour et de se laisser envahir par le péché jusqu'à ce que leurs âmes, autrefois pures, ne finissent par devenir aussi noires que leurs yeux. Elles descendaient alors de leurs potence, les mains encore souillées par leurs propres entrailles, et devenaient bourreaux à leur tour, entretenant le cycle infernal avec un soin presque mécanique.

Et parfois, selon les hasards malheureux ou les desseins obscurs des plus puissants, il arrivait qu'une âme vertueuse tombe entre les mâchoires impitoyables de l'Enfer.

L'occasion était assez rare pour que Lilith s'en délectât. Oh, bien sûr, n'importe quelle âme présente dans ce commissariat aurait fait l'affaire mais son inclination pour les femmes l'avait poussée à planter ses griffes dans la chair tendre de la fragile petite Nancy, avait allumé en elle le désir possessif d'être celle qui parviendrait à corrompre l'âme pure et bonne de la petite vierge au chapelet.

Lilith aimait les femmes avec une passion infernale et les femmes pieuses encore davantage que les pécheresses qu'elle avait l'habitude de torturer par-dessus tout, elle aimait sentir leur foi s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure qu'elle distribuait ses attentions, aimait voir le poison de ses paroles se distiller lentement dans leur esprit tourmenté. La gentille Nancy Fitzgerald ne faisait pas exception à sa préférence ; la chasteté que la jeune fille avait conservé comme un bouclier, loin d'inspirer le mépris du démon, décuplait son désir.

Oh, quelle magnifique âme damnée elle ferait, une fois que Lilith en aurait fini avec elle !

Cette dernière avait commencé en douceur, avait pris le soin de briser chaque os gracile, de décaper patiemment chaque carré de chair jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la peau à vif avant d'y frotter du sel et d'y verser de l'acide jusqu'à les muscles se dissolvent avant de restaurer le corps de sa suppliciée et de recommencer. Une fois que celui-ci eût pris le goût de la douleur, elle choisit avec soin les crochets qu'elle planta amoureusement dans les paupières de sa victime, écartelant ses yeux avec délicatesse pendant qu'elle rivait les poignets et chevilles de la sainte Nancy au chevalet. Le démon la crucifia alors sans grâce ni sainteté avant de percer son sein d'une lance rouillée, laissant le sang goutter sans discontinuer sur le sol. Incapable de mourir, de dormir ou de crier, Nancy vit son éternité se confondre dans un océan de douleur et de peine et les prières qu'elle adressait au Seigneur dans le secret de son cœur se faisaient plus lasses et pressantes de jour en jour.

Lilith vint visiter sa martyr quotidiennement pendant plusieurs mois. Afin d'amplifier son supplice, elle prenait les habits d'une enfant de chœur et un voile de vierge, se déguisant en Marie pleurant aux pieds sanguinolents du Christ. Chaque jour, le visage angélique de l'enfant dont elle avait volé les traits tournait des yeux faussement baignés de larmes vers Nancy et lui susurrait d'une voix moqueuse que Dieu l'avait abandonnée aussi sûrement qu'il avait abandonné Son propre fils ainsi que l'entièreté de Sa création. Chaque jour, la bouche perlée de rose de la petite fille baisait ses pieds en promettant de mettre fin à ses tourments, de la descendre de sa croix bâtarde à condition que la jeune femme renonça à sa foi, au Sauveur qu'elle s'entêtait de penser bienveillants au-delà de tout.

Chaque jour, Nancy Fitzgerald relevait la tête et répondait « non » d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris, pour le plus grand plaisir du démon.

— Dieu n'est point bienveillant, gentille Nancy, susurra la fillette en laissant le sang couler lentement sur son voile, le tachant d'une longue traînée écarlate. Ne crois-tu pas qu'Il serait déjà venu libérer sa fidèle servante de cet Enfer que je lui impose nuit et jour, si tel était le cas ? Ne penses-tu pas que ma peur de Lui serait plus grande que mon propre désir si je Le savais prêt à épargner ses âmes les plus dévouées des tourments de la Géhenne ? Ni moi ni mon père qui me commande depuis les barreaux de sa Cage ne vivons dans la crainte de Dieu car nous savons qu'Il est aussi cruel que nous. Le choix que je mets à tes pieds aujourd'hui, gentille Nancy, est plus doux et juste que ceux que Ses commandements pourront jamais offrir.

La voix de la jeune vierge se brisa lorsqu'elle repoussa le démon pour la quatre centième fois. Lilith déchira son voile et esquissa un sourire victorieux : elle n'avait peut-être pas fait ployer sa victime mais elle reconnaissait un terreau fertile lorsqu'elle en voyait un et il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle venait de faire germer les graines de la discorde au sein de la foie meurtrie de sa chère Nancy.

Les jours défilaient, cependant, et Lilith voyait la fin de son séjour infernal se profiler. Bientôt viendrait le temps pour elle de se plier aux commandements de son père et de fouler à nouveau la terre des hommes afin d'accomplir sa volonté. Le premier démon avait du déplaisir à être aussi pressée à achever son propre ouvrage mais elle savait qu'il était inutile d'aller contre les volontés de son père. Soit ! elle saurait en tirer son parti, dusse-t-elle presser un peu les choses.

Cette nouvelle la fâchait d'autant plus qu'elle avait remarqué l'intérêt croissant qu'Alastair portait à sa petite vierge elle ne doutait pas que son frère attendit son départ du trône avec impatience pour pouvoir planter ses propres griffes dans le corps tendre de la dévouée Nancy. L'idée lui déplaisait, non pas parce qu'elle doutait du doigté d'Alastair qui était certainement meilleur bourreau qu'elle-même mais bien parce que Lilith était possessive avec ses victimes et d'autant plus quand ces dernières étaient des femmes. Les hommes, même les plus vertueux, se laissaient séduire avec trop d'aisance à son goût là où les femmes – particulièrement les dévotes et les saintes, comme la jolie Nancy Fitzgerald – se laissaient refroidir par ses charmes les plus volcaniques, exigeant par leur résistance qu'elle employât de tactiques plus subtiles et délicates.

Non pas que la corruption des hommes soit moins délectable à consumer mais en des siècles d'existence, Lilith avait pris goût à croquer le fruit qu'on parvenait à faire pousser dans les terres les plus stériles. Elle ne voulût pas que son frère gâcha celle qui promettait d'être son dernier ouvrage avant sa tâche finale et afin d'apaiser la faim de ce dernier, elle promit de laisser Dean Winchester, dont le contrat arriverait bientôt à terme, à ses attentions.

Lorsque le démon revint au chevet de sa vierge crucifiée, enveloppée dans un nouveau voile d'enfant, elle lui confia sur le ton du secret :

— Je viens de te sauver d'un fâcheux dessein, douce Nancy. Mon frère Alastair convoitait ton âme comme si elle était déjà sienne et crois ma parole quand je te dis qu'il est meilleur à l'ouvrage que je ne le suis moi-même. Il t'aurait mise en pièces si fines que je n'aurais certainement su les reconnaître, aurait violé ta chair avec ses griffes et son sexe jusqu'à ce que tes organes fondent, aurait fait de toi une petite marionnette qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire danser dans le creux de sa paume. Mais Lilith prend soin de sa gentille Nancy, pas vrai ? Je n'aurais pas permis qu'il touchât à mon jouet préféré.

Le corps de la suppliciée était secoué de sanglots secs ses yeux ne produisaient plus de larmes depuis longtemps et avaient même fini par pourrir dans leur orbite élargi par les hameçons. Comme à son habitude, le démon-fillette la tourmenta avec la pointe de la lance, pressant le fer chaud contre un mamelon arraché avant de piquer les entrailles laissées à l'air de l'éplorée. Lorsqu'il fut temps d'exiger de Nancy qu'elle renonçât à son Dieu sourd et muet, cette dernière marqua un temps avant de lui répondre le « non » que Lilith attendait – ce qui la laissa penser que le fruit était plus proche de la cueillette qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient dans les tréfonds de la Géhenne, les « non » de la jeune femme perdaient de leur virulence pour devenir fébriles et hésitants.

Oh, Lilith frémissait d'impatience ! Elle voyait presque sa tâche accomplie, sa fleur prête à être cueillie et affichée comme son dernier chef d'œuvre avant son triomphe. Bientôt, à force de moqueries et de coups, il fut temps de mettre en place des tortures plus exquises encore.

Au matin du six cent soixante-septième jour, le démon décrocha Nancy du chevalet et fit en sorte que son corps rendu méconnaissable par le supplice soit à nouveau restauré. Une fois la peau à vif redevenue saine et légèrement hâlée, elle allongea la vierge sur un lit de braises ardentes et lui écarta les cuisses, découvrant ainsi son sexe qu'elle avait jusque-là laissé intouché.

Lilith ne cachait pas avoir une préférence toute particulière pour ce moment. Elle aimait le sexe, aimait la damnation, se délectait la saveur particulière de leur union les vierges étaient plus alléchantes encore car ces dernières, voyant leurs tortures se prolonger sans qu'on ne les violât, ne manquaient jamais de croire que ce supplice leur serait épargné. Comme si la virginité pouvait faire office de rempart, d'une ultime protection qui empêcherait leur âme d'être totalement damnée.

Un rêve bien fragile que Lilith s'amusait à entretenir le plus longtemps possible elle méprisait même les démons incapables d'attendre le moment propice. Il fallait attendre que la victime soit au bord du gouffre de la damnation, que le fruit soit presque mûr pour apporter la touche finale.

Devinant le chemin qu'empruntaient les gestes de sa tourmenteuse, la jeune femme tenta faiblement de se débattre, en vain ses pleurs ne trouvèrent aucune oreille compatissante lorsque les doigts d'enfant du démon se frayèrent en elle et commencèrent à masser la chair tendre.

— Oh, Nancy, jolie Nancy, chantonna plaintivement Lilith, penses-tu toujours que ton Dieu t'éprouves ? Penses-tu qu'Il te regarde et juge la pureté que tu as si vaillamment protégée ? Rappelle-toi des baisers de Trevor qui t'ont rendue toute mouillée. Rappelle-toi des mains baladeuses de Dave avant que tu ne l'envoies promener. Nancy, naïve Nancy, à quoi te sert-elle, ta fragile virginité maintenant que je me suis faufilée entre tes cuisses ? A quoi te sert cette foi que tu brandis comme un bouclier alors que ton Dieu ne t'a rien épargné ?

La pauvre petite sanglotait, se débattait faiblement pour échapper aux doigts curieux et étrangement tendres qui violaient sa matrice son corps était encore trop abruti par les douleurs et les tourments qu'elle avait subis pour se rebeller face à l'intrusion. Le démon se fendit d'un sourire et porta sa bouche à l'écrin secret, lapant goulûment les perles qui en gouttaient et arrachant par la même occasion des râles de plaisir coupable à la jeune femme. Après une longue suite de douleurs, voici qu'elle voyait son calvaire ponctué d'un désir qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé connaître en Enfer et cette délivrance si bienvenue se présentait sous les traits d'une enfant innocente – d'une tortionnaire appliquée.

Oh, comme Lilith aimait voir le tourment qui faisait rage dans les yeux de sa sainte éplorée ! Comme elle se repaissait d'assister à ce conflit entre devoir et désir, entre douleur et plaisir ! Elle pouvait sentir la foi autrefois inébranlable de Nancy Fitzgerald vaciller d'heure en heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tînt plus qu'à un ultime fil – un fil que la suppliciée elle-même devait couper.

Des semaines durant, le démon resta au chevet de sa prisonnière. Elle s'appliqua à l'exciter sans la faire jouir, se retirant à chaque fois que l'orgasme de la jeune femme se faisait trop proche de même, elle n'hésita pas à noyer son désir en appliquant de nouvelles tortures, arrachant des cris éplorés à la malheureuse. Lorsque venait le moment de tempérer les souffrances de Nancy, la fillette damnée approchait ses lèvres du sexe blessé et l'embrassait avec tendresse, léchant et mordillant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se laissât guérir et qu'elle puisse recommencer.

A chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa victime approcher de la jouissance, elle réitérait sa demande :

— Renonces-tu à ton Dieu, gentille Nancy ? Comprends-tu que celui-ci n'a jamais eu le moindre souci de toi, de ta pureté, de ta foi ? Acceptes-tu l'abandon que je t'apporte ?

La réponse de Nancy était invariable mais elle se faisait de plus en plus fatiguée et désespérée, ses « non » réduits à l'état de murmures las. Pour la punir de lui résister aussi bien, Lilith remplaçait ses doigts par des charbons ardents et la regardait trembler de douleur en hurlant. Parfois, son regard brun se perdait vers la croûte noire qui servait de ciel à la Géhenne et Lilith pouvait entendre, aussi clairement que si elle avait été hurlée à travers les cercles infernaux, la supplique d'une sainte dont la foi ne tenait plus à rien.

« Mon dieu, mon dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? »

Le démon sourit. Elle était prête.

— Ce Dieu que tu vénères ne nous aime point, jolie Nancy. Il nous crée et nous abandonne, j'ignore à quelle dessein. Il m'a faite à l'image de l'Homme pour que je sois sa servante et épouse mais Il m'a également tourmentée en me rendant insensible à ses charmes. Ce que je te fais subir, je l'ai subi aux mains de mon époux pour lequel j'ai tenté d'éprouver de l'amour – mais peu lui importât le nombre de fois où il me prit contre ma volonté, mon ventre resta stérile. Veux-tu savoir comment Dieu me récompensa de ma fidélité envers mon époux, de mon sacrifice ?

Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de sa première vie l'envahissaient, les mouvements de Lilith se firent erratique, ses doigts excitant le clitoris en même temps qu'ils pénétraient la chair offerte de Nancy.

— Il me jeta hors de l'Eden. Il créa une autre épouse pour la donner à mon mari, une épouse dévouée qui lui donna de beaux enfants et me condamna à la faim et à la misère, sans montrer ni la pitié ni la compassion que tu lui prêtes. De la même manière qu'il t'a condamnée aux violations et aux tortures de la Géhenne.

La pauvre femme pleurait désormais et Lilith n'aurait su dire si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur. Elle se fendit d'un long coup de langue avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :

— Vois ce que Dieu a laissé faire, douce Nancy. Il a laissé les démons t'emporter, te mettre en pièces, te broyer, te crucifier et t'humilier sans dire mot. Il a laissé mon mari m'infliger un sort qui me faisait horreur avant de me punir pour une faute qui n'a pas été mienne. Il nous a laissées seules ici, dans la Géhenne, sans exprimer ni amour ni regret. Où est ton Dieu charitable au point d'abandonner ses fidèles au fond de la Fosse ? Où est ton Dieu aimant au point d'ignorer ses enfants qui souffrent le plus ?

Elle s'interrompit pour lécher les lèvres intimes de sa captive, se délectant de leur moiteur. Sous le bas-ventre de Nancy, le désir tempêtait, suppliait qu'on le laissât jouir hors de sa matrice.

— Tu le sais, Nancy Fitzgerald, acheva Lilith en ponctuant le sexe humide de baisers langoureux, poussant sa langue dans l'intimité salée dès que la fantaisie l'en prenait. Tu le sais, au fond de toi tu l'as su depuis que je suis entrée dans ce commissariat, depuis que ta route a croisé celle des Winchester, depuis que tu sais que les enfants que mon père marchent sur Terre sans que personne ne puisse les arrêter. Tu as compris depuis ce jour-là que Dieu nous a tous abandonnés.

Du sang coulait de la bouche de la suppliciée, gouttant de la langue qu'elle avait coupé à forcer de retenir ses cris. Lilith exulta en l'écoutant gémir, la sentant proche de la rupture, devinant son âme encore pure trébucher au bord de l'abysse de la perdition. Plus d'un dernier pas, un dernier petit mètre à franchir et elle serait à jamais perdue.

— Dis-le, Nancy jolie. Fais-en sorte que le ciel et les anges l'entendent, que l'Enfer entier en soit témoin. Accepte la délivrance que je t'apporte, moi qui ne t'ai jamais menti.

Puis, plus bas, le démon ajouta :

— Dis-moi que tu Le renies.

Et finalement, la délivrance. L'orgasme faucha Nancy en même temps que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur le vide, laissant échapper un « oui » muet qui résonna si fort que Lilith en eût la tête légère. La fillette lécha son butin jusqu'à la dernière perle, laissant sa création meurtrie sous le poids de la corrosion qui envahissait son âme. Bientôt, elle cessa de trembler sous les attentions de son bourreau et celle-ci se releva fièrement, désireuse de contempler enfin son œuvre.

— Regarde-moi, exigea le démon d'une voix de miel.

Et Nancy leva lentement sur sa créatrice un regard plus noir que le charbon, plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune, plus noir que les ombres qui tombaient lentement sur la Géhenne et qui traînaient derrière elles les corps hurlants des futurs damnés. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été entraînée par les chiens fidèles de sa maîtresse, Nancy se fendit d'un sourire.

Et Lilith vit que cela était bon.


End file.
